The Past Will Haunt
by Beautifully Broken
Summary: Penelope is Prue and Andy's daughter. She was born in heaven and sent down to earth to be cared for by her aunties Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Penelope is special, she is the only known witch to be born in heaven, although she thinks of herself as an orphan.


**A/N: Okay you don't have to read this little summary but it might help you understand this story better.**

**Piper and Leo are happily married and have two sons and a daughter: Wyatt, Chris and Patience.**

**Phoebe has a daughter (with her ex-fiancé; Cole) but is now with her new beau; Kyle. Her daughter's name is Patricia.**

**Paige has a long term boyfriend called Jack.**

**Prue and Andy had a daughter in heaven and the elders sent her down to earth; her name is Penelope (all three sisters but especially Piper raised her on earth)**

**Patience is half white lighter and her powers are: Freeze time, Explosion, Orbing and Healing.**

**Patricia is part mortal and her powers are: Premonitions, Levitation and she can light fire out of her finger tips (like Past Phoebe in "Pardon my past, second season").**

**Penelope is also part mortal and her powers are: Move things with mind and hands, astral projection, she can blow ice (like Past Prue in "Pardon my past, second season") and she can also orb (the elders granted her that power when she was born in heaven).**

**Wyatt is part white lighter and his powers are: Protection shield, Orbing, Healing and Freeze time.**

**Chris is also part white lighter and his powers are: Orbing, Healing, Explosion, Freeze time and Move things with his mind.**

**Wyatt is the eldest at 7, Chris is 5, Penelope is 4, Patience is 3 and Patricia is 2.**

Prologue

Piper awoke to find herself smothered in a heavy blanket.

She lifted herself out of it and wiped her forehead; she had a temperature and was sweating everywhere.

She yawned and snuggled deep under the sheets as she lifted off the blanket.

Leo walked in with a breakfast-in-bed table with a fresh rose and a delicious looking breakfast; she knew her husband had learnt well from her.

Patience ran in behind Leo and hid behind his leg.

"Is mommy awake yet?" she whispered.

Piper smiled and Leo picked up Patience and chucked her on the bed.

Patience exploded in giggles and gave Piper a huge hug.

"Mommy!" she cried.

"Hey sweety, did you help make my breakfast?" Piper asked.

"Yes mommy" Patience nodded.

Wyatt, Chris, Penelope and Patricia all skipped into the room; followed closely by Paige and Phoebe.

Paige was wearing a long blue jumper and a pair of comfy jeans with a pair of heels Piper had bought her for her birthday.

Phoebe was similar dressed but a bit more outrageous and daring.

Piper couldn't help notice how much Phoebe and Patricia looked alike and also how much Penelope looked like Prue.

Wyatt resembled his father whereas Patience resembled his mother and Chris was a mix.

Piper embraced her children and nieces.

Eventually Piper decided to get up; it was a lot harder getting the children off her than getting up.

Phoebe smiled and Patricia ran towards her.

Phoebe picked her up and spun her round in circles.

Paige looked distant as she watched the children all run to their parents.

All except Penelope; who like Paige had no-body to run too and hold.

Penelope and Paige put there heads down.

Paige looked up to see Penelope "Ay Penny" she said.

Penelope slowly pulled her head up to face Paige; she shyly smiled and blushed crimson.

Paige opened her arms for a hug and Penelope ran over to her.

Paige hugged her like Penelope was her own daughter.

There was a moment of awe in the Halliwell Manor, but as everyone knew they didn't last too long.

They heard a scream; a familiar voice.

They ran downstairs to see an astral projection of Prue.

She was screaming and a demon had a knife to her throat.

"Help" she stuttered.

Piper ran down the stairs to see her dead elder sister staring at her; facing death for the second time.

Piper fainted.

Paige ran to her sister but found herself overcome in shock as she stared at the sister she never got a chance to meet.

Phoebe was also overwhelmed; she could feel tears trickling down her cheeks and splattering to the floor.

Penelope ran towards her mother and grabbed her hand.

Prue was pulled out of the astral plain but the demon was left behind.

He quickly disappeared.

Prue was back and very much so alive.

Prue's eyes watered and she went to hug Penelope, but Penelope pulled away.

Prue gave her a confused smile and whispered "Sweety its me, Mommy".

Penelope's eyes swelled up and she spat "My Mommy's dead!"

With that Penelope orbed out.

Prue stood there in shock.

Nobody said anything for a very long time.


End file.
